


Sasunaru - hokage x akatsuki sasuke

by lady_ray



Category: Naruto, sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ray/pseuds/lady_ray





	Sasunaru - hokage x akatsuki sasuke

03.

 

佐助那时想着，如果这是他复仇的道路，那他不急。  
见鸣人爽朗在床上拍了拍他床边的位置，佐助的眼神些微的避开，这个人还是把他当个孩子，佐助躺下了，睡在鸣人身侧，鸣人的体温不过一会儿就把整个棉被弄得暖烘烘的。  
原本以为，会对这世上的大人，对于任何人都有防备与戒心的，可是佐助却从来没有睡得这么香甜过。

 

宇智波佐助做了一个梦。  
梦里漩涡鸣人是温暖的泉源，他被鸣人抱着，而他也抱着他，他的手向上抚摸到鸣人脸庞，他借由窗外的街灯，把鸣人的面目看得很清楚，包括那两片淡金色的睫毛，没有在脸上留下阴影而是透出光辉。  
他上前，吻了吻那炙热的嘴唇，吻从嘴唇上蔓延到脸颊，用他优美的唇线摩擦着鸣人脸上的三道刻痕。  
这时鸣人的手在无意识的挣扎，佐助觉得烦人了，小蛇凭空窜了出来，把七代目的手绑到身后，佐助视线向下，摸上了鸣人的胸腹，成年人结实饱满的肌肉隔着一层薄薄的睡衣透出来，就像表面张力那般，佐助的手迫不及待地去捏了两下，果然跟他想的一样有弹性。

这个梦，太真实了。

连睡衣上的扣子都如此缠人，就像鸣人这些年坚持不懈地来找他，他一颗一颗解开鸣人身上的束缚，直到那饱满的胸肌与充满刚毅线条的腹肌显现，他一吻落在鸣人锁骨上，感受那唇边沾染的暖意与力量。  
这男人的强大，他一直想要超越这男人的这份情感这下喷薄而出，佐助感觉他勃起了，他凑近了七代目的胸膛，手往后让两人距离缩短，让他的阴茎得以在男人有力的大腿上磨擦。  
拥抱眼前的男人犹如拥抱太阳，佐助觉得热，下体被布料包裹也是更加的闷，他起身，俐落的脱下上衣，脱去裤子，他已经半勃的分身在空气之中挺起，对着七代目。  
他脱下了男人的睡裤，他看见了男人的分身也躺在他金色的耻毛里，佐助觉得他硬得发痛，他一手握上了鸣人的阴茎，想唤醒那沉睡的物体。  
同时，他舔遍七代目火影麦色的肌肤，仿佛喝了一杯香醇的美酒，在舌尖上留下了甜美的记忆， 浸沁舌膛。  
他轻轻咬了咬男人胸前的乳粒，小小一颗犹如红豆一般，他不断舔舐，仿佛一个孩子舔着比脸还大的棒棒糖，而七代目的下体也在他手中充血变硬，开始流出粘腻的液体。

他面前的成年人，往往宣称我们是朋友时，他内心里总会充斥着混乱的情感，使他焦虑，让他感到无比陌生。  
你对我，到底是怎么样想的？难道是我不够强大，不足以当那一位能够保护你的人，难道我还是只能被你所保护？

太多疑问了，佐助抬头想看一眼鸣人那样充满正气的脸庞时，却吓了一跳。  
鸣人睁开眼睛了，但半开着眼睛，眼睛上的睫毛因为水气而凝聚，蓝色的眼睛里面衬了很隐晦的颜色，不复以往清澈见底，还有脸上的红晕以及微微喘气的嘴唇。

佐助向后退，眯起眼跪坐在床上，只能等鸣人反应，如果这不是梦，鸣人肯定会一拳打下来，他肯定会……肯定会讨厌……会噁心自己……  
被他用小蛇困住双手的鸣人用上臂支撑起身体的重量，缓缓向佐助靠近。  
佐助一瞬闭上眼睛，他知道木叶的橘色闪光有多快，他等着他就这样被打飞的时刻，却不料他感觉到他分身传来温暖湿润的触感。

佐助马上瞪大眼睛，他的阴茎经过刚才的惊吓已经不再那样硬挺，变回半勃状态，而鸣人竟然含着他的肉棒吞吐，收紧了口腔，头颅前后移动之外还用舌头舔舐。  
所以佐助很快就又硬得不像话，一手抓住了男人的后脑勺，金发的长度不足以扯在掌心，很快就从单手之中溜走，佐助用上了双手，让七代目可以越含越深。  
深深地注视着这个男人，而男人也抬眼，用一双蓝眼睛瞥了他一眼，又卖力的吞吐着。  
佐助觉得他这样下去都要射精了，只是漩涡鸣人，漩涡鸣人怎么可能这样子含着他的阴茎，即使在梦里他也不能接受。  
帮自己含的鸣人，这才不是他的阳光、才不是他一直期待跨越的、担当起整个木叶村的村长！

于是佐助推开了这个人，狠狠的把拳头往假鸣人的脸上招呼。

手上传来了火辣辣地疼，佐助瞪大双眼，竟然是现实吗？都不是梦境，这是真的鸣人？  
因为九尾之力，鸣人脸上的瘀青红肿逐渐淡去，他依然被捆着双手，抬眼，真真切切地看进少年神色忧郁的黑眼睛。

“佐助，梦醒很痛吧？我也⋯⋯感觉得到疼。”

佐助愣在当场，见着这男人也在期待他的反应，他明明才是在等待他爱他，却瞬间得到了解答，鸣人一直都是爱着他的。  
已经无法克制对这个人的爱了，洪荒之力喷发而出，又像海潮反扑上岸，最后被漩涡卷入。  
就是这个漩涡。  
佐助上前去吻去鸣人嘴角的津液，那是他的体液他也不管了。  
手掌擦过男人挺立的乳尖向下，到他背后松开绳子，男人明明也可以挣脱开的束缚术，一松绑，鸣人的双手就攀上佐助的上半身，只有摩擦才能舒缓身上的疼。  
好痛，真的好痛，难以言喻的痛，是心灵无法弥补的空洞，佐助现在意识到了，而漩涡鸣人才是能填补那个空洞的人，到了这时候真切地体会是靠自己怎么样努力都无法填补的大洞。

 

鸣人其实早就醒了，在佐助对他施放蛇的捆绑之前，之后一系列的动作让他感到十足的疼痛，他却不敢动作，他怕吵醒了这个以为自己在梦境里的少年，你是不能吵醒梦游者的。  
但是都已经成年这么久了，鸣人却一直以来都忽视了自己的情感与欲望，他不想不敢不愿去承认他对佐助这样天才帅气的少年有渴望，当然不会去想像佐助会对他做出什么事情来，所以当佐助又是啃咬他的乳头、又给予他疼痛的阴茎抚慰的时候，他难以自制的张开眼，想用眼睛去确认这一切。

可是他吓到他了，他一点都不想把这个少年从自己身边推开，求求你，不要离我更远了……  
他从来没有帮一个男人舔舐过，可是他想要佐助的，不得不说他想要佐助对他做出更多事情来，他想要这少年的欲望能纾解，想要他的孤独有地方宣泄。

佐助即使没做过，他还是用手指沾了沾鸣人的体液，用了一指探测评估他把他阴茎插入这里的可能性。

“不……啊！”

直到那样毫无章法地戳弄与抠挖，佐助终于按上了一个地方，连续几次的按压，鸣人顿时发出呼喊，身体抖个筛子，体内更是抽搐把他的手指绞紧。  
佐助也从喉咙里挤出一声闷哼，光是想像他要把他胀痛的阴茎塞入这里他就快要崩溃了，他抽出手指，用双手抓住七代目的膝弯，把两条腿撑开到极限。  
佐助的顶端抵着鸣人的开阖的穴口，挤进了前端。

“啊啊……好痛！佐助！”

鸣人眼角被逼出泪水，佐助这些年来到底是去大蛇丸那里发生了什么事情？怎么才要十七岁就这么粗大？他后方几乎承受不住。

“鸣人……放松点。”

鸣人原本想大叫一声混蛋，你来放松看看，但抬眼看见佐助一脸忍得很辛苦的眉眼，只好放松下来，随即鸣人一阵觉得他五脏六腑都被搅过一遍的感受。  
插这么深。

“喂，鸣人，我是第一个进来这里的人吧？”  
“废、废话！”

佐助虽然在耍嘴皮子，但是鸣人体内真是太美好了，他手往下滑来到七代目的臀部，把两半屁股聚拢，这下几乎连他的囊袋都要被七代目的小穴给吞吃进去。

只是不过一会儿，佐助快速的冲刺几下，鸣人就感觉他的甬道里流淌着佐助微凉的精液，他被佐助持续的射精也给弄高潮了。  
佐助缓缓退出，趴在鸣人身上，就在鸣人以为现阶段终结的时候，佐助又往前深顶。

“啊啊啊——！”

这小混蛋还是硬的？鸣人瞪大了眼睛看见佐助满脸得意之色。

“怎么样，身体受得住吗？七、代、目、火、影。”  
“混蛋！别小看火影！”

鸣人把佐助往自己身体上揽，佐助此时仍然在长高的身躯只有168公分，现在的姿势只到七代目的胸腹。  
佐助也不恼，鸣人的乳头刷过他的脸颊，他毫不考虑地撇过脸叼住。  
七代目修长的腿划过暧昧的空气，在佐助的身后交叉勾在一起，两人又结合得更深。

随着身体每一次地抽搐而被填满，像是甜蜜的毒药，让人上瘾。

是啊这些漩涡湍急的情感，在一片洁白的床上浑浊翻卷，是由一黄一蓝组成变化莫测的疯狂激流。

鸣人感觉到长时间肌肉的酸疼，但是比一直以来心里的那个大洞的痛楚好多了，佐助刚才在他身上仿佛发狂的野兽，现在也终于平息下来了，在他胸口上发出平缓的气息，他揉了揉佐助后脑勺上翘的头发。

他们都是说服彼此的那道光。

 

-


End file.
